


Blue Box

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-11
Updated: 2009-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: In 1929, he saw his first blue police box in 60 years.
Relationships: Jack Harkness & The Doctor's TARDIS, The Doctor & Jack Harkness
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Blue Box

**Author's Note:**

> Very vaguely inspired by watching _An Unearthly Child_ and the fact that at that point the TARDIS was actually disguised to fit in…
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://unfeatheredfics.livejournal.com/6779) on 11 February 2009.

In 1929, he saw his first blue police box in 60 years. He stood frozen in the middle of the street, heart pounding as wretched hope rose within him.

He was still hoping as he walked over to it, still hoping until his shaking hand touched the unexpectedly fresh paint and realisation dawned. It wasn’t the TARDIS. Just a police box, one of the first of the Mackenzie Trench design.

He spent most of the next forty years in London, checking for blue boxes that weren’t where they were supposed to be.

But he didn’t find the one he wanted.


End file.
